There is an increase in the proliferation of threats with the increased utilization of computer based devices and systems such as desktops, smart-phones, tablets, smart televisions, networks, and the Internet, a proliferation of threats exists with the usage of such devices and systems. The threats, which may be generated by malicious software, include, but are not limited to, financial fraud, loss of privacy, and loss of critical information. Furthermore, threats may evolve and change over time to avoid detection. It is with respect to this general environment that aspects of the present disclosure have been contemplated.